Sunbeams and Silhouettes
by Athena Zandrite
Summary: Botan takes a break and visits Yukina. What are Yukina's thoughts about everything around her? (Yukina x Botan) Shoujo-ai (rated in case later chapters are less fluffy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunbeams and Silhouettes**  
  
Athena Zandrite  


_All characters properties of their rightful owners, they aren't mine. But the story is. :P Shoujo-ai warning now. If you can't handle that go find another fic. Else, stay and read!_   


  


* * *

  


Yukina hums quietly to herself as she moves about the kitchen, washing dishes and putting them away. It's been a month since the last conflict on Earth and the lack of problems has lulled her into a sense of normalcy. She finishes drying the last dish and stacking it in the cupboard before untying her sleeve bindings and fluffing them back to their normal state.   
  


It's not always quiet here at Genkai's temple, what with Kuwabara's weekly visit and occasionally drop-by's of Yuusuke, Hiei or Botan, but it is nice to see all of them too. She recalls the most recent visit by Kuwabara as she pats down her hair and picks up a broom. He's really a hard human to understand. He's very nice, in a gawky, overbearing sort of way. She would be lying if she pretended she didn't know he had a crush on her. And try as she might, she can't bring herself to return his feelings, nor can she tell him she's not interested. His pureness and sincerity are endearing. Always bursting through the doors, all pomp and fanfare clasping her hands and declaring his undying support for her. She smiles a little to herself then sighs. _I like him, but I don't love him. I wish I could tell him._ She bites her lower lip and continues to sweep.   
  


Yuusuke usually just wanted to play Genkai's video games or train, so Yukina merely saw him when she brought food or drink. He never fails to acknowledge her presence, but that's about it. It's a relief in some ways, the others tend to make a big deal out of seeing her. Coddling her and walking on eggshells. She may seem quiet and innocent but she's still the same age as them, with similar experiences. It's so frustrating to her sometimes.   
  


_Hiei… always watching me, always worried._ she smiles. She has known for a while who he is and why he acts like that. It would be impossible not to. But if he wants to pretend still, it won't hurt her anymore. She knows he cares. He is not the hating, rejecting brother she thought he might be. He is always worried. It warms her heart to know this. And the look in his eyes when she gave him her tear gem necklace. She would have given a lot for a camera right then. It had taken strength not to hug him. But that wouldn't have done at all, not in front of his friends, and to let him know she knew would have wounded his pride. No, Hiei will remain her brother in secret and she will watch him and love him as the unknowing sister, with occasional little prods to keep him on his toes. She giggles at this thought, holding the broom and sliding open the door.  
  


Yukina turns back to sweep the pile of dirt outside, with a last few swoops. As the broom swings back then begins it's pendulum forward again she hears a cheery voice from the direction of the door. "Yukina-chan! You're her- " the voice is cut off as she begins sneezing with the dust that has flown in her face.  
  


"Botan-san!" Yukina blushes and rushes over to begin dusting the other girl off. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were there!" her hands start at the base of Botan's jeans and quickly move upward, batting at the clothing and bringing up puffs of dust in the process.  
  


"Yukina, don't worry about it." Botan laughs a little brushing off her arms and face. "I should have watched what you were doing before coming in. I'm not always very observant." She grins a dusty grin at the shorter girl who glances up from patting and blinks at her.  
  


"It was still quite rude of me. I'm terribly sorry Botan-san." She resumes patting and brushing making up to Botan's waist and chest before realizing where she is patting. "Uh… sorry!"  
  


Botan smiles widely and shrugs. "Really Yukina-chan, you apologize too much. You're just trying to help." She remains at the doorway as she hasn't been invited in yet. She pats the rest of the dust off her chest and tilts her head, looking a Yukina patiently.  
  


Yukina's shoulders droop at that look, the same 'you're cute and naieve' look that everyone gives her. "Please come in, Botan-san, I think Genkai's in the temple."  
  


Botan steps inside, moving to the sink to rinse her face off. "Oh I came to visit you! I had a little extra free time and you hardly every get to see other people! I hope I'm not in the way." She says over her shoulder before dousing her face with water and rubbing vigorously.   
  


Yukina pauses from picking up the broom and looks over at Botan in surprise. "Wow, that's nice of you Botan-san." She tilts her head toward the other girl and smiles a little to herself.   
  


Botan finishes washing her face and reaches blindly for a towel as Yukina rushes forward to hand her one. "Thank you. And don't worry about it, I get to see so little of you it's nice to talk to you after such a long break." She dries her face and turns toward Yukina with one of her 'light-up-the-room' smiles. "How have you been lately, Yukina?"  
  


Yukina is caught in the look and flushes at the intensity of Botan's smile and having her watch only herself. Everyone but Kuwabara and Hiei seem to just sort of glaze over her normally. To most of them she's just 'Hiei's sister'. She smiles back at Botan genuinely happy. "It's been quiet here, Kazuma-san came to visit on Monday but otherwise nothing much has been happening."  
  


Botan laughs merrily. "Ahh Kuwa-chan is fun. I'm sure it wasn't a dull day thanks to him!" she takes the broom from Yukina and puts it away before the smaller girl can protest. "I want today to be fun too!" she puts a hand on Yukina's shoulder. "Should we have a picnic? I know a really pretty place a little way east of here and we can chat."   
  


Yukina clasps her hands together quietly and looks shyly up at Botan. "I think that would be nice. But is it ok?"   
  


Botan chuckles mirthfully and nods. "Of course, silly, that's why I came!"   
  


Yukina watches Botan quietly for a moment, enjoying the sense of abandon she brings to the room, almost waking it up from it's tired hibernation. It's amazingly few people that can have that sort of an effect and to those who are lucky enough to see it happen, it is not quickly forgotten. She realizes after a moment that Botan has already pulled out bread and condiments to make lunch and begun putting them together. "Oh I'll help!" she rushes forward and they proceed to pack a few sandwiches, some fruit and some thermoses of juice. Botan finds the silverwear, plates and a tablecloth and slides them into the basket.  
  


"Alright!" she exclaims, "ready to go!" she stops as Genkai appears in the door frame.   
  


"Botan, I didn't know you were here today." She looks up at Botan with her usual strict face. "What brings you here?"  
  


Yukina stops humming and glances at Genkai. "Botan has some free time."  
  


Botan nods happily and bows to Genkai. "Is it ok if Yukina comes out with me for a little while, I wanted to spend some time with her."   
  


Yukina smiles happily, enjoying the attention being placed on her.  
  


Genkai glances at Yukina and smiles. "Yes, I'm glad you came to talk with her, this old lady isn't much company. It's good to see girls her age around here."  
  


Yukina balks at Genkai's statement. "I like staying with you Genkai-shihan!" she exclaims.  
  


Genkai laughs. "I never said you didn't, dear, never mind then, go have fun." Genkai turns, still chuckling, and leaves.  
  


Botan wastes no time, grabbing Yukina by the arm and holding the basket in her other. "You heard her!" she directs the petite ice-demon toward the door.  
  


Yukina gulps and allows herself to be pushed outside, holding a hand to her cheek to cool the warmth. "I'm going, Botan-san." She says quietly.  
  


Botan giggles and slows down for Yukina, as they enter the bamboo woods on a shady little dirt path. "Sorry, I get a little carried away." She drops Yukina's arm and straightens up breathing and letting the soft bamboo scent fill her lungs. "Ahh… it's such a beautiful day, I'm glad you decided to come."  
  


Yukina watches Botan, a little disappointed at the loss of contact. But it's always nice to see Botan's reactions to things. She's a little like Kuwabara with her openness, but not as overpowering. Yukina has to admit she feels a little jealous at the closeness Botan shares with Keiko. The two were inseparable at the Ankoku Bujutsukai. But it's not just that. Botan dotes on Keiko, the girls know each other very well, and Yukina wishes she had that kind of a relationship with someone. She feels that bitter twinge of separation, knowing that everyone treats her like a child, no one seems to take her seriously, including Kuwabara. But there are times like this that she feels maybe someone knows she's smarter than that. And it's always with Botan. Perhaps it's because occasionally they treat Botan the same way they treat Yukina. Like she can't understand everything. _Maybe she's a kindred spirit of sorts._ Yukina smiles at her pun. She glances up and finds Botan watching her, purple eyes searching her own.   
  


As Yukina gazes, Botan's eyes squint slightly in a smile and she nods ahead. "Not much farther, I'm sure you'll like it. I haven't shown it to anyone else, though I'm pretty sure Genkai must know it's here."  
  


Yukina smiles back, glancing ahead at the friendly forest path. "I can't wait to see it."  
  


She observes Botan again, the bounce in her step, the look of anticipation on her face, the way her ponytail swings in excitement behind her. Yukina feels close to Botan now, in a way she's longed to be close to others. In that no pressure sort of warm togetherness that she sees with some of the others. She is startled when Botan shouts in pleasure. "AH! Here it is!" pointing ahead eagerly.   
  


Yukina follows the direction of her finger and gasps. "Oh my, it's beautiful Botan-san." And surely it's not a lie. There is a small clearing to the right with beams of sunlight streaming through the tops of the bamboo stalks, gently touching on a bed of clover that has an array of flowers in many colors peeking through the greens, dancing in the breeze and almost glowing with quiet pride.   
  


"Isn't it?!" Botan asks pleased, in a more quiet voice, stepping forward and looking around, her eyes alight with enjoyment. "Come come, let's set up the tablecloth and enjoy it."  
  


Yukina clasps her hands at her chest for a moment, still caught up in the beauty as Botan steps forward and sets the basket down, turning from the middle of the clearing and motioning for her to come. Her mouth opens slightly in surprise. Botan seems to fit into this place, her warmth emanating from her body, like the sunlight streaming down on them in dancing rays. Botan isn't exactly beautiful, but she has that sunshiney look about her, it suits this place so well and leaves Yukina breathless as a butterfly flutters around Botan and settles on a nearby flower. Her heart aches from a feeling she cannot comprehend and her fingers tighten around each other as she takes a tentative step forward, feeling so inferior at the moment.   
  


The moment passes when Botan grabs Yukina's hands and pulls her forward. "Don't worry, it's a great place, we're allowed to be here." Botan says smiling so warmly at her and misinterpreting her hesitation as worry.   
  


Yukina's hands tighten on Botan's and she closes her eyes enjoying the slight contact and the merry voice as she is pulled into the clearing. She opens her eyes as Botan's hands leave her own, and finds that Botan has already bent over to pull the tablecloth out of the basket and begun laying it out on the ground. Yukina hurries forward to help and they finish setting it down, then sit looking around them. "It's a little early to eat." Botan admits, laying back on the tablecloth and turning to play with the hem of Yukina's yukata. "Shall we talk then? We don't get to talk much."   
  


Yukina looks down at Botan, timidly, not sure what to say. "I… I don't mind." She says.  
  


Botan smiles at her and pats her knee. "What would you like to talk about?"  
  


Yukina bites her lower lip and tries to remember the last real conversation she had with anyone. "What do you and Keiko usually talk about?"   
  


Botan looks thoughtful. "Hmm… I suppose it quite often revolves around Yuusuke." She smiles whimsically. "Keiko-chan is always so worried about him." She turns her head toward Yukina. "Is there anyone you like?" she asks eyes twinkling slightly.  
  


Yukina blushes and looks away. "Ah…" she doesn't know what to say. Though it would be fun to see Botan's reaction should she say Hiei. Botan knows. She's nearly blurted it out so many times, she is terrible with secrets, and so cute when she tries to cover them up. Yukina's smile wanes a little, but it's best not to tease Botan when she's trying to have a real conversation with her. And besides that… there is someone. "Yes." Her response is quiet.   
  


Botan sits up in surprise, nearly knocking Yukina over. "There is someone?!" she says in shock. Yukina watches her in confusion, trying to figure out why Botan looks so dismayed. "Is it Kuwa-chan?" she asks then the look is gone and Botan is smiling again, nudging Yukina.   
  


Yukina closes her mouth and shakes her head. "Kazuma-san is nice and sweet and I really like him, but.not like that. Though I've tried."   
  


Botan blinks in bewilderment. Yukina can almost see the gears turning in her head as she tries to puzzle it out. "If not Kuwabara?" she says quietly then returns her gaze to Yukina. "Then who?" Yukina giggles as Botan's eyes go wide, in worry.   
  


"Who do you think it is Botan?" she asks giving in to teasing her a little. It's so fun to see Botan panic. She flushes up and can't think straight and makes the cutest little excuses and expressions.   
  


Botan licks her lips quietly… "Not Hiei is it?" she gulps and clutches at Yukina's hand subconsciously.  
  


Yukina smiles and shakes her head. "No not Hiei." She holds Botan's hand reassuringly.  
  


Botan shakes her head. "No he doesn't seem your type anyway." Though relief is rampant in her voice. She smiles. "Kurama-kun then?" she tilts her head and nods. "Yes, he's nice and polite and quiet."  
  


Yukina looks thoughtful. Kurama is a beautiful human and powerful demon, but Botan's still missing it. "No not Kurama-kun either."   
  


Botan looks dizzy. "Well then who is it? Yuusuke already has Keiko. And… there's not much of anyone left…" she tilts unstably then rights herself.   
  


Yukina smiles at her, watching her quietly, mind made up. It's now or never, they'll all find out eventually. And it would be best to let it out in a big moment after all. She's not at all what anyone thinks she is and she's tired of playing the innocent child unaware of everything around her. No, the time is now and Botan's here.   
  


Yukina leans forward a little and Botan leans in also expecting a secret. With a gentle tug on her hand, Yukina pulls Botan toward her closing the gap and using her other hand to cup Botan's face. Their lips meet in a soft kiss that surprises both girls. Botan stiffens for a moment in shock, then her eyes drift shut as she draws her hand up to Yukina's shoulder cradling the nape of her neck and allowing it to happen. It isn't long, perhaps thirty seconds. The girls pull away and look at each other tranquilly.   
  


Botan's cheeks are flushed in surprise and Yukina's in the excitement of letting Botan know how she feels. She traces Botan's lips with her fingers as her voice breaks the silence. "It's you, Botan."   
  


_I had wanted this to be a one shot, but I feel like it hasn't quite ended, I may continue it when I get a chance. I've read so few yuri stories for Yu Yu Hakusho and yet there's quite a bit of potential for them. This is another of my odd coupling fics. I find I can do this better with the female characters than I can with the males as the males are so clearly defined already in the story and I feel like I have to change it to get much to work with them. But with this one, it seems to fit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Becha never knew Yukina had it in her! LOL_   



	2. Chapter 2

**Sunbeams and Silhouettes Chapter 2**   
_Athena Zandrite _

Notes to reviewers 

Rose: I know my tenses are a little bizarre, but then again, I've loved present tense every since high school. Not many stories are done in present tense, but when they do it right it comes across nicely since present tense is active. I'd much rather the story be active than passive like past tense stories tend to be. Author's preference I guess. However apparently it got across what I was trying to do. It was indeed from Yukina's point of view, I was trying to do her thoughts much like people actually think, where they get them in snatches and feelings occasionally getting full sentence thoughts (those are in italics) So when Yukina is only thinking and feeling she's not forming thought out sentences with an internal dialogue and these are the main narration in the story. Does that make sense? O_o I know I have a bad habit of doing third person omniscient. X_x This'll probably end up seeming like that too because I plan to swap who's point of view I write through and I don't use "I". I was hoping it was self explanatory but since it was confusing I'll put who's point of view I'm writing in from now on. :D 

Kitt: Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Too descriptive? Can things be too descriptive? LOL well I do kind of tire of the purely physical Yuri I have read. Perhaps it's backlash to that. ^.~ 

Marine: Let us know when it's up. 

* * *

_Botan's POV_

Botan opens her eyes as she feels Yukina's fingers on her lips, she tries to calm her beating heart. _What is it she just said? She likes me?_ Botan had known she was disappointed to hear Yukina liked someone, though she hadn't been sure why. And then that kiss had brought out a whole new set of confused questions. Did she have feelings like this for the ice demon? The kiss had felt so…. Comfortable. Her emotions have always been transparent to others and she looks into Yukina's eyes and studying them. The color of wine, a deep burgundy that Botan wasn't yet ready to admit she could get drunk in. "Me?" she asks in confusion. 

She blinks as Yukina giggles, sounding like the tinkle of ice on a midwinter morning. "For a while now." She responds, letting her hand drop to Botan's lap to clutch at Botan's hands. 

Botan shakes her head. "I don't understand." She looks down at their hands and then back up at Yukina feeling lost. Why would Yukina like her, she isn't as strong as the boys, nor as beautiful. She certainly isn't as smart as Keiko or as observant as Shizuru. And Yukina is so perfect, why would someone like that be interested in someone like her? She is prodded from her thoughts by Yukina shifting on the blanket. The ice demon has let go of Botan's hands and is looking away, sadness emanating from her form. 

"I… I'm sorry Botan-san." There is a quiver in the tiny voice. "I know I'm probably not what you're looking for, but even if I am a Koorime and a demon, would you ever be able to see me as someone you could like?" she turns back toward Botan and looks desperately at her. "You're the only one that understands me. At least, it seems that way." She stops and drops her eyes again. 

Botan opens and closes her mouth trying to put everything together. "Yukina, it's not that I don't like you!" she blurts in her own clumsy way. "It's… not that." She leans over and hugs Yukina without even thinking about it. "You're such a great person and a close friend, I just hadn't ever thought of it like this!" Yukina clings to her happily, but unsure as to what that last sentence meant. 

Botan sits back and looks at Yukina. "But… you know, I'm kind of ditzy sometimes and I'm not really strong or pretty or anything. Why me?" 

Yukina smiles up at her. "You're honest, and energetic, and I think you're attractive. You aren't stupid though sometimes you really shouldn't let the others say you are. And you understand me more than anyone else I've ever met." 

Botan blushes and is thoughtful again. "Honestly, Yukina, I don't know how I feel. I know I love you as a friend, and I've found myself drawn to you in ways I really can't describe. But I don't know." Her shoulders droop in confusion. 

Yukina smiles again and leans over, nuzzling Botan's nose with her own. "Do you want to try it and see how it goes?" 

Botan's cheeks turn crimson before a thought crosses her mind and her whole body stiffens and face pales. "But… um…." She can see Hiei in her mind, arm flaming as he laughs sadistically and sends his black dragon wave at her. 

Yukina looks at her, nose still touching Botan's. She smiles and kisses her before patting her knee. "Don't worry about Hiei. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you." 

Botan gawks at Yukina jaw hanging open and eyes large and shocked. "EH?!" 

Yukina laughs openly this time , leaning over this time next to Botan's ear. "You're adorable when you're panicked." 

Botan gulps and turns to Yukina flushing even more. "Yukina!" she remembers why she was shocked. "Do you know about Hiei?' 

Yukina smiles her innocent looking smile. "I don't know a think about my brother." 

Botan looks stoically at her. "You know I'll never be able to believe that smile again." She is about to add on "how did you know and how long." But is interrupted when Yukina leans up against her shoulder and wraps her arms around Botan's waist. 

"I don't want you to look at me the same way again." The smile turns sneaky and she slides her fingers into the back pocket of Botan's jeans, turning her face so she can kiss Botan's neck with quick fluttery kisses. 

Botan's feels dizzy for a moment, trying to take in the electric sensations running through her body and the turmoil of emotions in her heart. "Yu… Yukina…chan…" she can smell the cool scent of Yukina's shampoo and feel the warmth of her mouth against her neck and her mind seems to have decided to check-out for a moment. 

The other smiles into the ferry girl's neck and licks the reddened area before speaking. "Botan, does it bother you?" 

"Eh heh…" Botan tries to form a coherent thought, failing miserably. 

"Botan, are you ok?" Yukina pulls away worriedly drawing her hands back up to tilt Botan's face toward her own. "Botan?" 

Botan takes a moment to register then her eyes focus on the burgundy ones so close to her. "Huh? Oh! Yukina-chan! I'm ok!" she laughs nervously then apologizes. "Sorry, sort of lost it for a moment there." 

Yukina smiles at her and says nothing, just enjoying watching her and all her emotions. 

Botan chews her lower lip and looks back at Yukina. "I'd have to say it didn't really bother me at all." She leans down and kisses Yukina, this time parting her own lips to deepen the kiss. Yukina's tongue slides out to taste Botan's lips and the taller girl responds by sighing into Yukina's mouth, mingling spirit with flesh. When they finally pull away, both are breathing heavily and look a bit tousled. 

Botan glances at her watch and nearly freaks out again. "Good Enma! We've been out here for two hours and we haven't even eaten. Genkai-shihan will worry about you!" she blinks at looks into the sky. "Eh.. he… SORRY ENMA-SAMA!!" 

Yukina giggles and pulls the picnic basket over taking out the food and splitting it between the two of them. They continue to talk as they eat, Botan finally finding out how Yukina feels and how she knows about Hiei, and Yukina finding out more about Botan than the tall girl ever shared with the others. Including the original crush on 

Yuusuke. The sun is beginning to send billows of oranges and pinks across the sky as the girls pack up and head back to the dojo. They make their way back along the path, laughing and talking, touching each other occasionally just to be able to feel the other, a small grasp of an arm, a light hand on a back, it doesn't matter to them. Botan is in high spirits when they exit the forest and make their way inside the dojo. 

The feeling flies out the window the moment they reach Genkai's main room. Sitting on the floor facing Genkai is Hiei, looking up at the two of them with his flaming eyes that feel like they burn into her soul. She nearly drops the basket but Yukina takes it from her and smiles at the two people in the room. "Hiei-san, it's nice to see you here. I hope I wasn't too late Genkai-shihan." She sets the basket down and moves back to Botan's side. 

"No not at all." Genkai says standing up and smiling at the girls. "You're back just in time, Hiei was wondering where you were." 

Hiei glares at Genkai but remains silent. 

"Ahhh… Yukina-chan and I went for a picnic." Botan says nervously, her voice shaking a little under Hiei's intense gaze. 

Yukina smiles at Hiei. "I didn't know you were coming today, Hiei-san, I'm sorry we weren't in earlier." 

Hiei shrugs. "You went on a picnic so late?" 

Botan's hand clenches in a fist at her side as she strains at a smile. "We actually left around noon." 

Yukina smiles up at Botan and sides her arm between Botan's arm and her body, lacing her fingers with Botan's. "It was the most fun I've had in so long." She lays her head on Botan's arm and lets her gaze rest on Hiei who for the first time in his life looks as though he's saying nothing because he really has lost his voice rather than is just in a terribly bad mood. Yukina's voice is casual but determined. "We had a chance to talk about so many things. Didn't we Botan?" 

Botan looks down at Yukina with terror in her eyes. Everything about her says 'He's going to kill me right now, you won't be able to find my body because the ashes will be lost between the floorboards.' "Y… yes, it was nice." 

Yukina looks mischievous and yanks Botan's arm down surprising everyone in the room as she kisses Botan roughly. She then turns her face toward Hiei who's mouth is actually hanging open much like Botan's had earlier that day. "Yu… Yukina… and …" his eyes rest on Botan for a moment before returning to his sister who's smiling like she's just won the lottery. If Botan didn't know better, she'd think Yukina was quite enjoying tormenting the fire demon. She wonders briefly if she knows better. 

Genkai just shakes her head. "I guess I'm not as observant as I used to be." She smiles at them and then turns to leave the room. 

Hiei by now has regained his composure and is looking at Botan as though he's about to draw his sword and skin her alive. Yukina wraps her arms around Botan's waist and looks at Hiei innocently. "Aren't you happy for us, Hiei? Botan's so wonderful, I'd just be beside myself if something happened to her." 

Hiei's eyes move back to Yukina and his eyes soften a little. "Hn… I suppose if you're happy." He turns toward the door. 

"Hiei-san are you leaving already?" Yukina asks next to Botan. 

Botan rests her hand on Yukina's shoulder and watches Hiei uncertainly. _Does this mean he won't kill me?_

Hiei stops for a moment. "I just stopped in to have a word with Genkai." He is still for a moment longer as though he wants to say more, but then he is gone. 

Botan slides to the floor in exhaustion. "He's so scary!" she wails tugging gently on Yukina's kimono. 

Yukina smiles at her and leans down resting her forehead against Botan's. "Don't worry Botan." She smiles and leans a bit closer to kiss her quietly in the last rays of dusk. She pulls back again and kisses Botan's nose. "I love you." 

Botan blushes and smiles at Yukina pulling her down to cradle in her arms. "I think I may like you too." She says as Yukina snuggles up against her and they look out the window as the first stars peek their way through the azure sky. 

_ARHG!! I dunno if I like this chapter as much, I liked writing in Yukina's point of view more!! My Botan is always angsty X_x Blah… Sometimes they seem so smooth and sometimes they seem contrived. I love cuddly scenes though! I really am not very particular about which characters it is as long as it's cuddly and sweet. So sue me for being a die hard romatic ^.~ I got awfully close to needing more than a PG 13 rating there … ^///^ Can you believe it? Another chapter in one day! What the crap? I should be working on Lillith. X_x_


End file.
